Pool party
by Depression is a bitch
Summary: Mina invites the whole class of 1a to a pool party bakougos anger makes it a whole lot more scary for everyone


urakas POV*

Group chat of class 1a

Mina: my parents won't be home until tomorrow night so does anyone want to have a pool party I have a hot tub

Todoroki: yea ok I'll come

Denki: am I allowed to come?

Mina: only if you don't go swimming

Jirou: I'll be there

Momo: I'm going, do you guys have rafts and stuff or should I make some

Mina: were good but it could hurt to have more stuff

Bakougo: I'm not going

Kirishima: come on bro I'm going

Bakougo: fine but only because there is a hot tub

Kirishima: uh huh

Tsu: Im coming

Sero: I'm going too guys

Midoria: yea I'd love to come

Uraka: uh sure

Iida: ON A SCHOOL NIGHT HOW DARE YOU

Mina: today's Friday!

Iida: oh then I coming

Momo: when is this party?

Mina: tomorrow morning through Sunday

Todoroki: were going to be spending the night at your house

Mina: it's fine I have plenty of rooms

" omg dekus gonna be there only wearing his swimsuit " I said to myself in my room

Private message from Mina and uraka

Mina: you waited until midoria said he was coming to tell that you were coming! Any reason?

Uraka: nope none here bye

dekus POV *

Urakas gonna be there oh no

When we're not fighting villans or at school I get so nervous around her

But I don't like her! Do I? No!

urakas POV *

Oh no what if he doesn't like my bathing suit and he makes fun of me or worse he doesn't notice I'm there

I need to get a new bathing suit

Texting Mina

Uraka: Mina I need a new bathing suit

Mina: does this have to do with a boy by any chance?

Uraka: NO I just need a bathing suit come to my house now

dekus POV *

Ok I need to learn some cool tricks to impress uraka

urakas POV *

" ok what color do you want or design" Mina asked

" green" I answered

" mm I thought so" Mina replied with a smirk

the next day*

dekus POV *

So I got my bathing suit on now what?

I get to the party with my toothbrush for tomorrow extra pair of clothes and my bathing suit on

I see Mina and Momo sunbathing

Kirishima and bakougo in the hot tub and denki and sero playing football

Tsu is in the pool and Todoroki and Iida were standing next to me

Jirou is in the music room with the dj

But I don't see uraka is she gonna be here is she not here because of me?

Then I see her it felt like slow motion she walked into the backyard pool area wearing green sunglasses a two piece green bikini with a slit in the breast part and the bottoms seemed really tight

I couldn't help but to blush at how pretty she was and I thought green looked good on me but it looks a lot better on her

" if you keep blushing like that she is gonna know you like her" Todoroki said averting my attention from the pretty girl

" what no.. I don't like her she is just pretty.. I mean no she looks nice .. I'm mean umm.. im gonna go say hi" I blurted out

" hey Deku!" She said normally but I heard it in a very attractive way

urakas POV *

" h-h-hey uraka what's tup.. I mean up" Deku stuttered

Ugh he looks so cute in his swim trunks No uraka this day is about having fun not about how dreamy and cute he is or how you want to kiss him... No it's not about him

I blushed and it is obvious he noticed so I played it off cool

" it's hot, last one to the pool looses" I said taking off my sunglasses and flip flops

dekus POV *

I took off my shirt and Me and uraka we're racing towards the pool I was trying to keep my mind off how cute she is

I came up for air first watching her come up was the prettiest thing ever she came above the water her hair slicked back little droplets of water on her face

She giggled

" you wanna see something cool?" I asked

" yea" she replied getting out of the pool

urakas POV *

Deku was about to show me something but I totally forgot because when he got out of the water all that I could think of is how ripped he was like I could not stop blushing I didn't realize it before because we were racing and in the water but now it is the only thing I can think of

Todorokis POV*

" look at them there both blushing , they are made for each other"

urakas POV *

The trick that Deku showed me wasn't that good but anything Deku does is amazing to me

I showed him my trick I flipped then floated so my flip lasted long then I realeased into a dive

He clapped and I clapped at his trick

Then I realized that we were staying the night and i asked Mina how many room were there

She said " 10 rooms plus my parents room so 11rooms "

" only 11 " Momo commented

" uhh there are 12 of us" I said nervously

" oh I guess you will just have to share a room with somebody " Mina said looking at Deku

" us.. uh no I mean it's fine but like why I mean ok" Deku said

" sorry that is just how the house is, you can have my parents room" Mina said smirking

" but why us and not anybody else?" Deku said

" because everyone in class 1a ships you two" Mina said laying back down with her sunglasses on

dekus POV *

" ok we can't let this make this awkward ok.." I said

" yea.. but where are we sleeping " uraka said nervously

I could tell she didn't like me

" well let's see how big the bed is" I suggested walking to the room

" the bed is pretty big so we Should both be able to sleep on different sides.. uh..only if you want to though..we don't have too.. I can sleep on the floor.." I stuttered

" no it's fine as long as we stay on our own sides" she suggested

After she said that I new she didn't like me like that knowing how much I have a crush on her it's not good idea to sleep in the same bed but what choice do we have

urakas POV *

" well it's only 4:45 so we should get back to swimming " I said

" yea " Deku agreed

We were swimming for like four hours

" hey bakougo since you and kirishima are dating shouldn't guys share a room" I asked

" what did you say to me were not dating and even if we were we would because we're not! Now mind your own business bitch!" Bakougo said shooting explosion at me knocking me into the water

" uraka!!" Deku said

That was the last thing I heard before everything was black

dekus POV *

I dove into the water and saved her I put her on the side of the pool

Everyone gathered around

My body couldn't take this emotion so it let it out in silent tears

" uraka" I said sobbing

" uraka!!! please I need you!!" I screamed holding her close to me

urakas POV *

I don't know what's going on but I can hear Deku crying and calling my name I also feel him holding me and I don't want to move but I know I have too

I see everyone gathered around me

" what happened?" I ask

Deku looks at me and hugs me tight

" oh I'm sorry.. just scared" Deku said letting go of me

" bakougo here shot you with a blast you were out cold for like an hour we thought you weren't gonna make it" kirishima explained

So Deku held me for an hour and I didn't even know ughhh!!!

" now it's time to go to bed" Mina said showing everyone there rooms

After she showed us she gave me a smirk and said goodnight

" so it's fine if you want me to sleep on the ground with everything that happened and all" Deku said

" NO I mean you can sleep on the right side" I said

So we laid in bed and every time he or I moved I felt a Small chill go down my spine

All I could think about was Deku saying ( uraka!! Please I need you!!) what does he need me for? I couldn't really hear all that he said but I kept hearing that over and over again until I eventually fell asleep

dekus POV *

She is already asleep? She is so cute sleeping I could stare at her all night and I could if she was asleep the whole time

uraka scooted closer to me she wrapped her leg around me and put her head in between my chin and chest did she do this on purpose or accident either way I love it and I never want it to stop I started blushing

She says my name in her sleep then blushes a lot as she smiles

Could she like me or just random things in her head

If I lost her today I don't know what I would do it was true what I said I need her

So I just stayed cuddled up to her until morning

urakas POV *

I feel somebody holding me I look who it is it is deku and he is staring straight at me I quickly get up and go to the bathroom

why didn't he look at me like I was a crazy person why did he look like he actually liked me?

" so deku, what happened" I asked

" so last night you cuddled up to me and I just went along with it" deku said getting up

" why?" I asked

" because, your cute" he said

I blushed uncontrollably

" well we should get back with everyone else" I said to avoid conversation

dekus POV *

Once we got to where everyone else was I realized we woke up before everyone else the only ones awake are Mina kirishima and bakougo

We went back to the room and though about what to do

She looked so cute standing there in her pink pajama pants and tank top

There was a long silence

" so we-" uraka was cut off by me kissing her

I just couldn't resist she is so beautiful and she just makes my mind feel broken

She pulled away from the kiss

" uh.. your not a bad kisser" she said blushing uncontrollably

" thanks your not too bad your self " I said

" to be honest your the only reason I came on this trip and I've been wanting to do that the whole time so can we do it again, please" she said blushing like she was going to explode

So I kissed her again and again and again until Mina opened the door

" I knew it!! I'm a matchmaker!" Mina said dancing at the door

Both of our faces were red


End file.
